List of Equipment and Items
List of equipment and items that was seen in the franchise Plasma Cannon The default firearm of the Galactic Alliance, usually in the possession of their reptilian security guards. This is the most famous weapon of the series, being used by: *Stitch *Jumba *Leroy clones *Gantu Each of these weapons can be loaded with multiple forms of ammo types including: plasma energy, nets, sticky anti-thermal foam, and anti-anti-matter energy. Mark I: This weapon is of a bulky, rounded shape, usually yellow in colour with an orange barrel and a red cover for the ammunition slot. It is the smallest version of the plasma weapons and was first used by Stitch after his first crash landing. Mark II: A larger model first used by Jumba when trying to capture stitch. It is easily twice the size of the Mark I and possesses a large protective red cover over the top of the weapon with a small orange fin jutting out the top. Plugging the barrel causes the weapon to enter a meltdown sequence lasting approximately one minute before it detonates in a large blast of plasma. Mark III: Seen in the possession of the Leroy clones, this is a more accurate model of the Mark I. It features a longer barrel covered in holes for a faster cooling rate. It also has a longer, red handle and an orange fin on top like that of the Mark II. Gantu's Blaster A large cannon that looks like the Mark I plasma cannon with the Mark II's fin. Gantu's blaster is able to be loaded with all known galactic ammo cartriges including plasma batteries and capture nets. Galactic Cell Phone First seen in use by Pleakley, this red, oval-shaped cordless device is used for long-distance communication. The device seems to be waterproof, can contact any vessel in the Galactic fleet, and features a monitor for viewing the individual on the other end. Prisoner Cuffs Interlocking handcuffs made of a highly durable metal. Unlike Earth handcuffs, these allow for very little mobility of the arms, completely covering the captive's hands. It features a triangular key lock on the front for easy removal. Prison Capsule A well known object from the series, this pill-shaped glass chamber is meant for containing the strongest of fugitives. It's rounded shape, slick surface, and extremely hard glass surface make it extremely difficult to brake. Regardless, Stitch and several other experiments have been able to easily escape or break these capsules on multiple occasions. Sample Extractor First seen taking a sample of Stitch's blood, this tool is a short metal rod with a pill-shaped end that opens up to reveal a syringe used for extracting various liquids. Projector A red egg-shaped device that opens up to reveal a hologram of a given object. This was first seen in Leroy & Stitch in the possession of Stitch when he was given the ownership of the BRB. Luggage Version 1: First seen when Jumba was packing up to leave for his lab, this large blue-green crate is used for carrying large loads. It has two long grey hooks which raise about a meter in the air above the crate, these force large loads downward when the closing mechanism is activated. Version 2: The same as version 1 but much larger and of a more blue tone. First seen when Jumba and Pleakley were packing to leave in Leroy & Stitch (for Pleakley's brick collection). Version 3: First seen when Pleakley was packing up to leave for GACC, this small silver device is used for carrying small loads. It consists of a clam-shaped opening propped up on three legs and a central cylinder. Out of the top reaches a metal bar which is used to hang various objects. When closing, the legs fold up as the cylinder and bar retract into the clam-shaped division for easy transport. Fusion Chamber A piece of equipment featured in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. This rounded device is a large glass chamber backed by a series of equipment used for different charging purposes. In the movie, it was used for charging Stitch's molecular structure in order to prevent him from short-circuiting and dying. Experiment Container A sphere-shaped object the size of a globe propped up on a rectangular platform with a view screen. This is the primary database and container for all 625 initial experiments, keeping records of each and every one. It also monitors how many are contained within it and when one is activated; stating their number, primary function, and bringing up a projection of what they look like. Time Machine Appearing as a surfboard with an engine placed on the back, this device is used for surfing through time. Seen in the Lilo & Stitch: The Series episode "Melty". Buggy In the first episode of Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Jumba restores Nani's old red dune buggy and converts it into an advanced means of transport for capturing experiments. Features: #Container Holder: A hatch located at the back of the buggy which is capable of holding experiment containers in place for easy transport. #Turbo: A large hidden thruster allowing for the buggy to exceed its standard speed limit. #Drill: Only seen when attempting to capture Richter, the buggy is transformed into a giant drill to gain easy access to the tunnel where Richter hid. #Flight Mode: Seen in multiple episodes, the buggy is able to hide its wheels, expose hidden wings, and use its turbo to become an aircraft. #Amphibious Mode: Seen in the episode "Splodyhead", the buggy is capable of retracting its tires and speeding through the water with a hidden motor in the trunk. Upon returning to a land source, the tires are revealed once more to continue any expeditions on other islands. Category:Items